


The Dark Saviours

by yuki1994



Category: The Dark Saviours
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark fic, Death, Friendship, General fiction, Good and Evil, Human Experimentation, Multicultural, Mystery, Not based on any book or show or anime, Other, Politics, Psychological Triggers, Superpowers, Terrorism, Torture, battles, beautiful characters, cool characters, dark pasts, every theme out there except dragons and like there you go, imagined future, life - Freeform, strong bond, strong female lead, war and explosions, weapons and all kind of fire arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki1994/pseuds/yuki1994
Summary: In a world of chaos and terror, where humans are seen as nothing but tools and the line between truth and lies is no longer visible, a sliver of light appears from the ashes, a light like no other, dark, mysterious and bloody. Is it the key to human salvation, or is it just another illusion, luring the victims of the shadows to their inevitable end?PS: The characters, plot, and events of this fiction are all imaginary, not based on any story, book, show or manga.Another PS: this fiction is about people with different cultures, religions, languages, and backgrounds so please keep in mind that any unexplained segregation or seemingly racial distinction is not intended.-----Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

Years ago, a nuclear war between the USA and Iran has aroused, shortly after the beginning, North Korea, Russia, the EU, the UK and quite a few African countries joined the battles with armies, weapons and other resources creating one of the most gruesome disasters the world has ever known.

Millions of lives had been taken, lands and cities had been erased and whole civilizations were buried under the debris.

By the end of it, no one could tell who the victor was, the remaining people sought places to call home, carrying with them scars and losses no man could ever forget!

 

Few years after, the consequences of that war begun spreading, the power balance shook, the world leaders of the huge international forces were still licking their wounds of war, meanwhile, people turned against each other, manifestations, revolutions, wars and all acts of violence propagated like a plague.

Humanitarians could do nothing to fight off natural disasters, poverty and lack of resources.

And the worst part was those who were not wise enough. Or more like..., those who were evil enough not to care about the fate of humanity. They sought power and were driven by greed, decorating it with shiny names as "constructive destruction".

Had they been just a group of psychopaths, taking care of them would have been easy. But they were powerful people, with much money and influence, having leadership skills and charisma they made allies quickly, regrouped and created an organization called "Enlighteners", it got bigger fast and spread its web all over the world.

They started chaos and infused fear, they were inhuman to the extent of allowing themselves everything, theft, rape, abduction, homicide, human experimentation,… They ignited wars and stood as an obstacle to any form of cure…

Aware of the seriousness of these crimes, finally conscious of their responsibility in forcing this fate upon the world and determined to stop the Enlighteners before they can destroy everything, the major forces of the globe decided to unite. Leaving the geographic segregations as they are, all the countries on the planet were invited to join forces by resources and political strategies with each other, restructuring what once used to be the United Nations and giving it a new kind of responsibilities: Leading Earth as one big country, dividing goods and organizing forces in the greatest movement against Evil.

The new UN formed its own army, recruiting elite soldiers from all over the world, giving them special training and equipping them with special weapons designed exclusively for the fights against Enlighteners.

They were ranked in different units of command, with different number of recruits and each unit had its own set of missions, strategies and purposes.

Among these units whose soldiers’ identities were in most cases kept secret from the public, one stood above all, records and results creating hope in people’s hearts and fear in the Enlighteners’.

The few who met them came up with the name “The Royal Guards”  to address them.

Rumours said they were a group of people with inhuman strength, chosen by unanimity of the highest authorities and having a special contract unlike the other units in the UN army.

It is said they were seven people who could go alone against thousands of troopers.

This is their story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: English is not my mother language so please forgive my ignorance.  
> This prologue is just to put us in the context of the story so that it doesn't get too complicated afterwards.  
> Oh! also, I would really appreciate comments, feedbacks, ideas and shares  
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. The Royal Guards

The huge building's corridor was overflowing with people running their errands in all directions when all of a sudden everyone automatically stood in two lines, one in every side and they all started whispering and extending their necks as when a king's arrival is announced in a history movie.

\- Here they come, the very special unit members

-Who ?

-Oh! you must be the new guy huh?! "The royal guards", that's what they're called around here. It's a new unit that appeared out of nowhere one day by direct order from the president of the USA, hence their nickname. Their leader is a woman, and the other six members are from all around the world. I'd say they are couples if you ask me, but not everyone agrees, and it's not like they communicate with the rest of us to know anything anyway.

-What makes them so special for the president to... wait what do you mean from all around the world?

-hahaha... Well, people tend to have that kind of reaction, for an intervention task force on American soil to recruit non-American soldiers is quite unheard of after all... you see, they have different nationalities two of them are Asians, the other two speak French but I don't think they are from the same country, and the other two speak different accents of English, no one knows the origins of the leader as well. But I for one, doubt that "That" kind of beauty is from around here man!

\- How do they have any authority if they're not American and how does no one protest?!

-Well, orders from the president are enough authority I guess!! But truth be told their work is beyond perfection, which is why they earned the respect of those who've seen their abilities even if they were so opposed to them at the beginning! Besides, they are only given tasks concerning serious national security issues, ones that we consider the most dangerous and difficult to deal with, which in itself is proof enough of their high skills level. They also don't operate solely in the USA, they are usually sent on missions abroad, with the organization now on the move, and the union forming between more than half the countries on earth, we are leading the war against the "Enlighteners"... or more like the Royal Guards are !!  
Anyway, I don't think anyone dares to question the authority of their intimidation power...

-Intimidation power?

-Look at them and you will see for yourself, just... try not to stare too much or you'll get in trouble!

At that instant, the doors at the end of the corridor are pushed aside by two soldiers in uniform who then quickly straightened their postures and stood in salute. Seven people walk out, lined up: three groups of two, (a man and a woman) led by one lady in front.

The couple from the back was slightly taller than the rest of them, the man was well proportioned, his muscles not at all hidden by the blue top and the leather jacket which was a darker shade of the same color, black pants and boots and leather weapon holders, in his chest and both his legs.

He looked young but had a very composed and mature expression, his short silky brown hair looked wet, with his bangs moved to the side, hazel eyes that looked calmly forward sitting under fine eyebrows in a line following the shape of his eyes, a long nose and small lips gave his face a smooth and peaceful look like a water surface on a spring day.

The lady beside him looked mesmerizing, as well, leather black pants, leather chocolate coloured jacket covering an earthy coloured top were engulfing her slender frame, she had a wooden necklace that looked almost like a dried climbing plant with a barely blossomed red flower at the end of it.

The girl's skin looked a little tanned, her hair, medium length, straight and blonde with a braided tress on the right side made the atmosphere around her inspire the word "Zen" to whoever sees her. Just like her neighbour, the expression she made with her turquoise eyes taking the attention from her light coloured eyebrows, small pointy nose and thin lips, although serious, gave her a serene aura.

The couple just in front of them were quite the opposite.

The enviously muscular boy of medium height, was wearing brown clothes that were obviously meant to look like his teammates' ones, minus the scratches here and there, and the torn leather of his weapon holders (which were oddly bigger and too different from your conventional arms), the folded left sleeve of the jacket over his broad shoulders and the held up side of his black pants showing his sculpted right calf. His short dark hair with the cool ruffled styling made a beautiful contrast to his ocean blue eyes that gazed at nothing in particular. He was literally pouting, with his big lips pursed, his thick eyebrows almost meeting each other on top of his nose made his annoyance obvious. It is clear he was not to be approached.

The girl at his left was clothed in a military green jacket, black pants and boots, and a red top (showing her perfect belly), that matched perfectly her long curly crimson red hair. Her glowing jade eyes, long dark eyelashes, full rosy lips and fair white skin made her very attractive, her repeated sights though enhanced the vibe of discontent given off of her and her companion.

The couple right behind the leader were the Asians,

The Boy has a slim frame, a porcelain dark hair with a fringe almost hiding his deep set eyes slightly pulled to the sides, his delicate features were emphasized by the smooth fast tapping his long fine fingers were doing on his tablet's screen, his walking pace was in tempo with his teammates despite consecrating his full attention to the small, customized machine in his hand which looked so advanced especially with the jewel like matching earphone he had.

The girl beside him was an exotic beauty out of a painting, skin as pale as the moon, very long straight silky blueish hair, dark wide sapphire blue eyes making her thin eyebrows barely noticeable, fine small nose and pink lips combined with her fine slim frame and grey leather clothes made her look cute despite her height and the weird weapons she held.

Long story short, each and every one of them looks more beautiful than the other.... but no one was to be compared to the leader!

She....Oh! she was from a different world completely, a well proportioned face, shin bone as if carefully sculpted by an artist , a fair, spotless complexion, white and pure like an unscathed marble, deep set almond shaped amber eyes, making her piercing gaze feels like the stabbings of a thousand golden daggers and the burn of raged heavenly fires, her naturally pink lips in a straight line are breathtaking, as if one twitch, one sound out of them could kill.  
Her short straight black hair with the bangs shadowing over her eyes looked like a dark night's sky, the reflection of the light, as she moved, is like far away shining stars.  
Her neck held her head high and straight, her chest is covered in the black leather top, with fine lines of tile tracing her perfect body's curves and following the straps holding her all sizes weapons, and let us not forget that perfect back, hidden by the long black cloak, a slightly lighter color in the inner side pushed ever so slightly with every step she makes. Seeing her walk through is like watching a knight of the almighty Lord moving past corpses in the battlefield with fire all around her and blood spilt under her feet, you could even hear music and drums announcing victory and glory and feel your own blood boiling, your temperature rising and your soul thirsty for action.  
She looked like one of the assassins we used to read about, walking confidently yet without arrogance, presence stepping hard on hearts and minds, yet ignoring everything and everyone in her path, burning everyone she meets with a blissful darkness, paralyzing all their senses and awakening an instinct that no one knew existed: kneeling down to her and following her every order!!

Luckily, her companions were a pretty distraction that prevented people from giving up to that instinct ... but one thing is for sure: that new guy understood only today what was the real definition of "intimidation power", what bothered him though is that "royal guards" was hardly enough to name this strange group, although he can't argue the "royal" part, for it definitely was a word created just for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter, I hope it's not full of mistakes, and by the way, I learnt to write British English so ... yeah, some words are spelt differently...  
> What do you think?


	3. VIP Rescue Mission (part1)

\- What? how come Mark gets to work on this mission and I don't? He never even asked for it whilst I filed like three hundred requests !!! Asked the annoyed lieutenant gesturing with his hands angrily.

\- I am as unhappy about it as you are Luther so please stop with the nagging already!! responded his tall colleague equally bothered by the situation but not for the same reasons.

Unfortunately, Luther wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Had anyone grasped the meaning behind his confusing scrambled words, he would not blame him,  for THE mission Mark has been assigned to, was special, very so!!...

\- "OK everyone, I will give you heads-up on the mission". Said the general, he is wearing a decorated uniform, his beard colourful with the increasing number of grey hairs here and there, and his strict face traced with wrinkles tells stories about his long tiresome years of service from one battlefield to another, but that did not take down his firm stature and obvious fitness.

Everyone in the arena like gathering area was facing the stand the general was on, they were brought from all over the country exclusively for this joint operation. There were soldiers, marines, officers, many slick sleeves, few high ranks..., even SWOT teams that Mark has met before and thus recognized right away.

-"We received a tip from a trusted source, stating that there is a terrorist attack happening in L.A, it is not a simple (Find and disarm) mission, but an imminent threat targeting every person in _Hollywood_. Since we know that the Enlighteners are behind it, adding the fact that neither the pool of suspects nor the exact nature and location of the attack had been reduced, we are asking the best to work on this and FAST. Which is why the Royal Guards are leading this mission, something you obviously are all already aware of." He glances to where Luther is standing before continuing: "For those who haven't worked with them before, you'd better know this beforehand, You are not to move without direct orders from one of them, and do not question any decision taken by their leader".

" _Of course! Even the general thinks highly of them now!_ " thinks Mark rolling his eyes...

-Sir, Captain Yuki is here, announces a soldier that just entered.

\- Understood, let her in.

The heavy metal doors open to reveal the amber eyed leader cloaked in black, followed by her six team members all as astonishing and beautiful as always. She walks straight away towards the general, stands next to him then nods slightly.

-What do we know, General? everyone was drawn to the voice. It was not loud yet somehow everyone in that huge place heard it. She had such fluency pronouncing the letters, it was like listening to a violin playing a deep unwavering note, or the sound of the flowing cool water of a  river, the kind of sound that gives you the chills and hypnotise you at the same time, You can't tell her mood, you can't even tell whether it's a question or a statement, and you most certainly can't know if you would like to run away and hide somewhere the voice can't reach you, or you would rather stay there and never stop listening to it. 

Strangely enough, the general didn't waste as much time marvelling about her voice as the others, and rather answered her "question" with a short report.

-"So basically, you know there is a danger but you have no idea what it is, where might it happen, when will it happen OR who's behind it!! So much for a trusted source!" snorted the black haired guy.  
-"Would you grow up already Leo!? being sarcastic wouldn't make it possible to bring your pet in you know?" said the redhead sounding as annoyed as her partner.  
-"He's not my pet, Judy, _Hunter_  is my friend! " retorted Leo grimacing.  
-"On n'a pas suffisamment d'informations tout de même* ( still, we don't have enough information),  do you think there is a real danger, Cassy?"  asked the tall boy, his accent making him seem more....approachable.  
-"Je ne sais pas*, (I don't know) Matt ... What shall we do Capitaine?" , was the answer of the blond girl.  
The space is drowning in silence for long heavy moments, the leader, Yuki, was looking at a written report with a "Top Secret" stamped on its cover, probably given to her by the general was Mark's guess, she then puts it down and taps with her index finger on the podium before finally raising her head and addressing the Asian guy:  
-"Lin, how many scanners can you make in one hour?" she asked calmly  
-"Kasutamaizu sa reta, zenbu fukumete*..." (*Customized, all included...) he drags the last letters out in a 'thinking out loud' way looking excited like an adorable nerd before deciding "Seven, Heisho, and I might need Saya's help". He said pointing at the Asian beauty beside him. The girl in question conveyed her agreement wordlessly. 

-We will cover it all, we need your resources and manpower. Announced Captain Yuki.

It took the general few seconds to realize the captain was actually talking to him: Sure, whatever you need! 

Captain Yuki turns back to her team, her voice sounding deeper if that is even possible:  
-"choose your men, you will lead different units, Lin, pick them heavily armed, you too Leo, we're in level (A) restrictions. You've got fifteen minutes"  
The six members suddenly stood in a line, pushed their chests forward, straightened their backs and shouted at the same time: "Haah, Heicho!"  
Captain Yuki asked the general for a map of the city and a more private space for them to put a plan. While he obliged, the six other members started forming their units.

Mark was watching in awe as they were doing so, Lin left the choosing responsibility to Saya and started working on a computer (no one knows where he took it out from) instead. Saya picked fairly old men, her and Lin's units had the wisest and calmest people Mark has ever known, " _she sure is a good judge of character_ " he noted. Leo's recruitment technique is a bit different, He would ask random Men about the kind of weapons they master, "the bigger the arm the best" seems to be his rule.

Judy looks them all over and occasionally test their muscles before showing a satisfied expression, she was making a collection of heavy-weight fighters.  
Matt does... well he does nothing, people just willingly lined up in front of him, wordlessly offering their services, Mark himself doesn't know how he ended up standing before the hazel eyed boy, perhaps he was avoiding the scary and weird ones he thought to himself. Matt would just push them gently either to the right or to the left. When two lines formed he turned to the blond girl who was contemplating the arms lying everywhere and tells her that one of the sides is hers, she simply spares one glance at them and nods a whispered "Merci" to her partner.

All the units geared up and were ready by the time Captain Yuki and the general came out of the private room, which was exactly after fifteen minutes as she said. Her team members quickly surround her and begin a conversation that was obviously not meant to be heard by the rest of the people present there. Mark doesn't like to be left out but knows better than to voice his complaints. So, he turns to his new teammates instead and asks the question that kept bothering him for a while to the nearest person. He looks in his late forties and seems unaffected by the heavy atmosphere around them:

-Excuse me, can I ask you something?

-Sure boy! both the answer and the smile made Mark twitch, he doesn't like to be called that! Especially when they are not that far away in age, but that doesn't matter now! back to the important stuff.

-Yeah, umm.. do you happen to know what a "level (A) restriction" means?

-Oh, that... the man stiffened suddenly... _hesitant words came hurriedly out of his lips_ : It is a code that applies to the royal guards only, doesn't really mean anything to us. But, I'll give you a friendly advice: if you ever hear a letter after (C) in any of their codes, you RUN and never look back, unless you hear the words "restriction on" from the Captain, you hear me?!.

-(.............)Are you making fun of me right now? asks Mark eyeing his interlocutor suspiciously.

-I am not, brother. These youngsters don't get to order us around because of some connections they have... they can use us as pawns if they want to, and we wouldn't dare to argue... they sure as hell don't need us at all, they are just being considerate of something or for someone. You would do better to show respect and follow orders to the letter. There isn't much I can say, but, trust me! It is wrong to look at them as equals to us. _He looks around then at the royal guards before whispering_ "if as humans at all".

-"What on earth are you talking about? why is everyone making a fuss about them and acting so melodramatic? If you know something just tell, it's not like they'll kill you over it!!" Mark pauses a little then says "Will they?"

-"Who knows?" the older man shrugs," Did you listen to anything I've told you, boy? It is not out of fear that I am not giving you details, but for the simple reason that you will not believe me, you can't!" He insists cutting off Mark's unvoiced protest, "I respect them which is why I would rather leave it to them to decide when to reveal themselves as who they really are. I owe them that much... "

That last sentence came out of the man's lips heavy, his gaze suddenly turned empty as if he left the present time and was reliving events of an ancient past. His face was unreadable even through Mark's observing eyes. Feeling guilty for losing his cool and trying to lighten the mood he asks again: 

-Ok, can you tell me what "Heicho" means then?

-It simply means Captain, I guess it's the word they all agreed on to call her! 

_Just what is wrong with these people? It's not that there are mysterious things about them, no! They were the embodiment of mystery ... the way they fit in normally all the while standing out, the way they can make people follow them without even looking them in the eyes. God, they don't know who he is and it doesn't look like they'd care... ever! yet... he unconsciously can't get away. There is something controlling his body and soul, enchanting his mind making him move just the way they want him to. Who the hell are they anyway? Where did they come from? what do they want? What do they have more than..._

His line of frustrated thoughts is broken by Leo's voice, which was heard by everyone probably thanks to the weird gadget he had near his mouth ( _not that he really needed it, being that loud!_ ):

-"The Enlighteners want to make a scene and send a message through this attack, that is why although we have assertive information that it would be in Hollywood, "safe guards" units are going to be in the surrounding areas, we will cover a total of a 100Klicks square (62 Miles square). There are roughly 210500. citizens that must not die on our watch. Each unit has a detection device, be it bombs, poisons, arms, viruses... it will detect anything out of the ordinary in a two miles radius. But, it will not lead you right to the source, it is up to you to find it, identify its nature and eliminate its threat. You also will have **digies***  on you, this might give you the upper hand in a direct confrontation. Now to give you your **AOR*** s". 

A hologram appears from the tablet Lin had, showing a map which has Hollywood highlighted and lines dividing it into five zones.

Lin presses something and photos of his teammates appear on the map before he announces: Team Matthew, team Leonel you take the centre, team Cassandra and team Judyth will take respectively the east and west side, my team and Sayaka's have the southern part. Captain Yuki will take the north side.

Leo takes over and orders: Do not act without a direct order from your unit's leader, and try your best keeping the citizens out of danger. There might be false alarms, just keep in mind that no violence is allowed against civilians! And do not engage unless ordered!

Mark is losing focus by now: _their names changing as in a **double gate*** was one thing but why is the captain taking a whole side, no!... scratch that, it's **the side** that is most likely to be the target, the most populated one too... and she's taking it by herself? Is he the only sane person in here, or the only crazy one? And since when are they to be reminded so seriously about civilians' safety?_

Before he gets to logically process the situation the screws in his brain got loose. Because he realized that Captain Yuki was standing right in front of him! Her amber eyes are looking directly into his... _is that a blessing or a curse?_ He can't tell because he is picturing a black jaguar with golden eyes staring at his prey in his mind, yet something is telling him that _had she wanted to harm him_ , he'd be already dead!

"You will come with me, Lieutenant Mark, Sergeant David" _He didn't imagine that? right? She knows his name! She's talking to him! Wait, you idiot!! that is an order, it's no time to be in a daze now!!_

Mark looks around trying to identify this David person who has the same task as him.... 

_Well, what do you know, it's the same man, to whom he was talking minutes ago, such a small world!!  Look at the bright side Mark, the guy's been through this before, it could help!_

-Move into position, NOW! shouts the general who was apparently joining Captain Yuki's small team

-YES!SIR!! The group shout, lined up chests, and up to the beat steps of that huge crowd, made Mark snap out of whatever poor mind state he was in. He has a mission, lives to save, enemies to crush and a promise to his country that he needs to fulfil, and he is not letting anything stop him from doing just that!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a pretty long chapter...  
> First: I got some definitions to give:  
> *1- digies= digital cover that would make a serviceman undetectable by the enemy  
> *2- AOR= Area Of Responsibility (action zone)  
> *3- Double Gate= is when soldiers refrain from calling each other by their real names in front of detainees. Although, it is the opposite in this case.  
> Second:  
> The people I created the characters based on are:  
> Matthew Daddario as Matt  
> Stephen Amell as Leo  
> Song Hye-Kyo as Saya  
> Kristin Kreuk as Cassy  
> Emma Watson as Judy  
> Park Hae-Jin as Lin  
> Yuki is extremely beautiful and unique... I still haven't found someone that looks like how I pictured her to be :P


End file.
